


If You're Going Through Hell

by alleykatz12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleykatz12/pseuds/alleykatz12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean disappears, and Sam tries calling everyone he can think of to help him. An unexpected guest arrives to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Going Through Hell

“Crowley? Where the fuck are you?” Sam shouted to the empty room. He had spent the last half hour trying to summon the stupid demon. Crowley wasn’t coming though. Dean was dead, and Sam had no idea what to do. His whole world was gone, and no one was answering his call. He had tried to call Cas, but he wasn’t answering either.

Sam went to go see Dean. When he realized that Dean had disappeared, Sam freaked. How could a dead body just up and disappear? If his body was gone, maybe he wasn’t dead. 

Two days later, after no sleep, Sam was on the floor drunk and exhausted. He was just tired of everything. Dean had disappeared, Crowley and Cas were no where to be found, and he was just done. 

“Samsquash, how’s it going?” Gabriel asked as he appeared out of no where. He was sucking on a lollipop and swinging his legs while sitting on the table he had appeared on. 

“Great. Now I’m hallucinating. Why you, though? You've been dead for quite awhile.” 

You aren’t hallucinating me. I really am here.” Gabriel said. 

“Of course that’s what a hallucination would say. You are dead though. I know you died, but, God, sometimes I wish you hadn’t.”

“Awwww. Thanks, Sammy, but I never left. Didn’t Cassie tell you? He just saw me a month ago.”

“I’m not talking to a hallucination while drunk.”

“Fine.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. 

Sam shuddered as he felt a sudden rush through his body. He turned quickly to the side and puked up his guts. He groaned wiping his hand across his mouth. 

“What the fuck was that?”

“I made you sober.” Gabriel stated causing Sam to jump up quickly.

“How the… What the Fuck?”

“It was a trick Sammy. I’m pretty sure Lucy knew he wasn’t killing me, but I gave you guys the information you needed to put them in the cage.”

“Are you serious? You fucking bastard. I went to hell, and he fucked me up so badly. And you... You didn’t even try to help?” Sam was on his feet in an instant punching Gabriel in the face, not that it did much good. It hurt his hand more than it affected Gabriel. He didn’t even flinch. 

“I couldn't help. You made your choice. I tried to get you out, though. I bargained to get you out, but I was kind of fucked over, you know, cause your soul didn’t come back. I couldn’t just leave you in there, Samsquash.”

Sam just turned around and put his hands on the table and sighed. I’m so tired of this shit.”

“Hey. It’s okay. We’ll get him back.” 

Sam laughed. It was more of a hysterical laugh than anything. He was done. 

******

“We could create a perfect Hell.” Crowley tried to persuade Dean to join him, but Dean was still trying to get used to the new him. All he wanted was beer, girls, and porn, which, to be fair, wasn’t bad. Crowley had spent the last two hours teaching Dean how to use his new skills. Dean was a natural. 

“We could, but there is so much to do. We should go to a strip club. So many girls.” 

“Dean, the girls aren’t going anywhere, and they aren’t the only things in the world.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what? Let’s take you to a strip club.” Crowley raised his hand and snapped his fingers. 

The two men appeared in a back entryway where no one was around. 

“Come on. This way.” Crowley led Dean through the dark hallway into a smokey, dim lit room. Dean glanced around and didn’t see any girls. 

It took him a minute to figure out he was in a gay strip club. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean pulled back his arm. He was going to deck Crowley. The fucker! What the…. Dean was NOT gay.

Crowley was faster. He waved his hand, and Dean flew into the wall. People didn’t really look, and that was when Dean realized most of the people in the club were demons.

“Don’t knock it till you try it, Dean.”

Dean tried to just disappear and leave, but he was still having some trouble using that power. 

Crowley walked over to him and crouched down.

“No need to be scared. We are just here for fun. If it helps, you can think that you’re my wingman for the night. You don’t have to do anything.” Dean was staring at Crowley as if he had never seen him before. Dean had never seen Crowley like this. It was a whole new side to him. How had Dean missed the fact that Crowley liked dick, too? And he was being nice to Dean about it. Dean’s darkest secret that he never told anyone about was that he had thought guys were attractive, too. Unfortunately, growing up with a military, homophobic father had taught him to never mention that part of himself. So, he had flung himself at the ladies. He had never even told Sam about this. How was it that Crowley knew after only being around him for one day? They never ever talked about this before. Maybe, he didn’t know.

“I knew the second we met.” Crowley answered the question. “No one goes through as many girls as you do unless they are trying to hide something. You don’t need to do anything now. Just look.” Crowley said gently. He didn’t want to scare Dean off. 

Dean wasn’t sure what to do. He stood in conflicting silence. After a few minutes, he just said, “Fuck it. All right, just looking.” 

Crowley smiled.

*******

Sam just stared at the ceiling. He was trying to sleep, but he had been laying here for the past hour. Sleep was not coming tonight. He wondered where Gabriel had disappeared to, but he wasn’t that concerned. Maybe he should look in some more books, see if there was anymore information on the blade. He was just tired. Before he could make a decision Gabriel appeared in front of him causing Sam to jump.

“What the hell? There’s a door right there. You could knock, you know.”

“Where is the fun in that?” Gabriel said as he was taking off his shirt. 

Sam sat there and watched him wondering why he was taking off his clothes. “What the fuck are you doing?” He finally found his voice to ask. 

Gabriel just continued to take off his jeans before answering. “Well, Samsquash, I heard you calling for me earlier in the shower. Unfortunately, I was with Cas so I couldn't make it in time to help wash your back.” He was smirking confidently as Sam flushed bright red. “Now, do you like grape?” he asked snapping a tube of lube into his hand.


End file.
